Unseen
by Volvox Ariadne
Summary: Should I told you how much I love you? Can't you realize all I do just for you? Is my love just unseen for you? YoonYul fanfic. Warnings: SNSD, YoonYul, Yuri, Typo. Don't like? Go back! Enjoy :D


"I'm Jessica by the way. So, tell me why you can be in that place?"

"I had fought with my girlfriend and I run away from our apartment until I met you who over me a place to stay. Thanks for your kindness, Jessica unnie,"

"No problem, you tell me your problem,"

**[Flashback]**

"_**Come on Yoong, I'm tired! I just want to concentrate to my work for a while! Please bear with it!"**_

I ended our connection because I don't want to hear she yelled at me. I admit, I know if she's really love me, so do I but, I hate when I hear she yelled at me, I felt want to cry at that time.

After I ended my call and after hear her yell, suddenly I felt angry so I decided to call my ex. I don't know why, I just want Yuri to know how felt to be abandoned. It's like I want to take revenge from her.

Until my ex, Seohyun come to my apartment and we make love there and I asked her to take me out from there. I know if I do a bad thing, if I cheated on Yuri but who knows, maybe she cheated on me out there too. Luckily, Seohyun agree to take me to her apartment. I do know if she still in love with me.

I and Seohyun have fun at her apartment. When I checked my phone, there are 32 phone calls from Yuri. I felt guilty, but suddenly I remembered how she yelled at me. So, I decide to ignore her call.

At midnight, I asked Seohyun to take me home, I want to make Yuri jealous and I know if Yuri will be waiting for me. And I'm right. She waits for me in front of the gate. I can saw her anger. I do afraid but I was too proud to show it. I told Seohyun who afraid to go back to her apartment and make sure if I'm okay.

I and Yuri entered our apartment. She scolded me because I didn't answer her calls, I didn't leave her a message, I coming home late but I completely ignored her.

"_**Why you didn't answer my calls Yoong?"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Even you didn't leave any message where're you going to and can you explain to me why you have to coming home late night?"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Im Yoona, I'm talking to you."**_

"_**..."**_

When I want to entering my room, she said if she was really upset because I leave with Seohyun.

"_**I- I**__**don't know if you still have a feeling for her. Y- You can move if you want,"**_ She mumbled and make me turned my head.

"_**What?" **_

"_**Aniyo, good night Yoong,"**_ She said then go to another room.

**[End of Flashback]**

"Want a hot chocolate?"

"No thanks,"

"Yoona, that's just a yesterday right?"

"Yeah, but all problems today started yesterday,"

"Okay, tell me more, I'll make a hot cappuccino for us,"

"it's okay unnie, don-"

"Sssh, just continue your story,"

**[Flashback]**

I can't found her anywhere. She leaves me again. She chooses to be with her works than me. When I'm heading to living room, I heard her ringtone. She leaves her phone. I checked her inbox, there's one unread message, when I opened it.

"_**Morning baby, how are you?" **_

My heart hurt, I can't believe Yuri really cheating on me. I really angry at that time, without a second thought I packed my things to my backpack and I write a letter to her then I put it on my bed, exactly our bed.

I turned off my phone then go to everywhere I want. But, still, I just go to the places which usually I and Yuri visit. I felt upset but guilty and afraid in the same time.

Finally, I turn to this bar. This's not my first time to go to this kind of place but, I went with Yuri before. So, this's my first time to go there alone.

I checked my wrist watch, still 6 pm. I know if Yuri hadn't finished all her works. So, with my backpack I entered that bar. I ordered beer then sip it slowly. Suddenly, I feel so comfortable; even I don't know when someone approached me.

"_**Hey, what's your name, pretty?"**_ I'm pretty shocked when someone greets me then I ignored him, I really don't have an interest towards man.

"_**Two Black Russians please,"**_ He ordered then sits beside me. I don't dare to look at him, usually, Yuri keeps me from the jerks there but this time I'm alone, without Yuri.

"_**This's my treat; I just want to know your name," **_

"_**Yoona,"**_

"_**Ah, Yoona- Yoona, what a beautiful name. Drink this, you'll feel better,"**_

"_**I still have my beer,"**_

"_**Try this, all your problems will seems sooo far away. Trust me,"**_

And I drank that d*mn thing then, everything's gone black.

**[End Flashback]**

"Ah, I see. So, that's why you can be with him in that room,"

"Yeah, I'm so scared when I realized he tried to rape me,"

"He's a jerk,"

"You know him?"

"He's my ex, Taecyeon. Ok Taecyeon,"

"I really really thanked you, unnie. If you wasn't there, I don't know what would happen to me,"

"You're welcome. By the way, I'm curious with your letter to Yuri,"

"Ah, that's a short letter,"

"Tell me,"

"I said; Yuri, I go as your wish. Don't try to called me or search me. Just call your another baby. Have fun! Without me,"

"..."

"Yeah, that's all."

"Ummm, when will you back to your apartment, Yoona?"

"I don't know, I'm still- mad,"

"Hfff, Yoona. Look, who's Yuri for you?"

"My- soon to be ex-girlfriend-?"

"Are you sure? You didn't love her anymore?"

"I'm afraid she's the one who didn't love me anymore, unnie,"

"Here's your cappuccino,"

"Thanks. Unnie, can I stay overnight in here?"

"Of course. Stay as long as you want to,"

"Thanks again unnie, I don't know what will I do without you. Thanks for everything,"

"Yoona,"

"Neh?"

"We've just meet and you can say thank you easily,"

"It's because you help me this much, unnie. It's common, right?"

"But, have you said thanks to Yuri who gives you happiness all this time? Who gives you love with all her heart? Can you see it?"

"U-unnie, what do you mean?"

"Have you thanked her to keep you from all the jerks from the bar? Have you thanked her to comfort you when you're scared? Have you thanked her to let you live in her apartment? Have you thanked her for her hard work to feed you? Have you-"

"S—stop it unnie! It's enough."

"Have you thanked her to give you all her love? No? Then, why you thanked me just for little things, Yoona?"

"I-I just-"

"Is her love just unseen for you?"

"Aniyo- just-"

"The reason she yelled to you, maybe just because of she's too tired from all her works. And, she work because she want to gives you happiness, because, your happiness was her happiness too, Yoona,"

"Unnie-"

"Sssh, don't cry,"

"U-unnie, ca- can you bring me home? Please,"

"Of course,"

**[Flashback]**

"_**Yoong, never ever come here without me, arasso?"**_

"_**Waeyo?"**_

"_**Aigoo, you're too pretty, I'm afraid they'll do something to my princess,"**_

"_**So?"**_

"_**If you come with me, I can be your guardian, baby. Arasso?"**_

"_**Neh, ara ara,"**_

"_**Good girl,"**_

_**. . .**_

"_**YURI AH!"**_

"_**Yoong? What happened? Oh my god! Yoong!"**_

"_**Yu-Yuri ah, I'm afraid,"**_

"_**It's okay, I'm here. Let me cover your ears so you can't hear those thunder,"**_

"_**Yu—Yuri- please stay here,"**_

"_**Just close your eyes Yoong, I'll never leave you,"**_

"_**Yuri-"**_

"_**Ssssh, I love you Yoong, I-love-you,"**_

**[End of Flashback]**

"You're right unnie, she always keep me from all the jerks in the bar, no, I mean all the jerks all over the world. She keeps me warm and safe when I'm afraid of thunder, even she sings lullabies which make my heart warm and calm. She gives me happiness and love, but I - I realize now, I never thanked her. I just complain and complain without caring if she does it's all just for me, just to make me happy,"

"Yoona, save your speech for her, okay. Yah, don't cry anymore, we're almost there!,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoona run out from Jessica's car as fast as she can. All she want to do is apologize to Yuri. It's been 2 am, the air feel really cold. When Yoona's running, she saw a silhouette. A silhouette of someone that she loves.

"Yu-Yuri ah,"

The figures turned her head, and then a wide smile crossed on her face.

"Yoong," That figures try to shouted but, it seems she catch a cold so her voice just like a whisper.

Yoona run to that figure, Yuri. Grab her hand and kissed it a few times.

"Yuri ah, Yuri ah- oh my god, you're so cold,"

"It's okay, I'm fine as long as I know you're fine too," Yuri said while a tears run down her cheek. Yoona looks at the pair of onyx that she missed and wiped the tears with her thumbs.

"Yuri- I'm sorry- I'm really sorry. I love you- I love you I love you Iloveyou-"

"I—I know, I love you too Yoona. Don't ever go away from me anymore. I'm so afraid."

"I'm sorry Yuri, I'm sorry for being selfish, stupid and bitchy. Now I realized how precious you are for me. I'm sorry Yul, for make you upset, disappointed and sad. Thank you, I love you," Yoona hugged Yuri tightly as won't let that girl move an inch from her.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I always forgive you Yoong, one hundred times you apologize, I'll forgive you one hundred times too."

"I'm really sorry, thanks for everything Yuri," Yoona still sobbed in Yuri's arms.

"It's okay; I'm sorry too, let's go to our room. Too cold here," Yuri said with chuckled.

"Wa-wait, I- I want to thanked my new friend,"

"Jes-"

"Jesse?"

"Annyeonghi Yuri ah, I guess I got to go now. Oh yeah, sorry for the message, I should send it to Fany, but I'm too sleepy so I send it wrongly," Jessica chuckled then walking towards her car and waved to the couple before she stepped the gas.

"Yuri- you know Jessica?"

"She one of the bartender of that bar, let's go. I think I catch a cold," Yuri said weakly.

"A-ah, I see. Omo, Sorry Yul,"

"Neh, it's okay, come on,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kriiiing Kriiiing**

"Yul? Yul? Baby, it's already 6,"

"mmmh,"

"Aigoo, your body's hot!"

"Yea- I'm hot,"

"Aniyo, I think you catch a cold,"

"Mhhhm, let me sleep 10 minutes more,"

"It's okay, I would ask your boss for permission to give you time off,"

"Up to you- baby,"

**. . .**

"Yul baby, your bos- ah, already sleeps?" Yoona walked towards Yuri who sleeps soundly in their bed. She staring at Yuri's face for a moment then touched the girl's forehead and feels the heat from the later skin.

"Yuri ah, I'm sorry," suddenly Yoona feel guilty. Yuri's sick because of her, because waiting for her in the cold night air.

Yoona brushed Yuri's hair then kissed the older girl forehead and take Yuri's hand and bring it to her own cheeks.

"Hey-"

"Yu—Yul, So—sorry, I-"

"It's okay, I'm just- hungry," Yuri wake up. Yoona know if she makes her awake.

"Wait, I'll bring your porridge here,"

"Thanks baby,"

**. . .**

"Feeling better?" Yuri nodded.

"Yul- thanks for everything. I didn't realize if your love-"

"Ssssh, let me sleep,"

"O-okay," Yoona wiped her own tears.

"Would you be my, pillow?"

"Ne?"

"I want to sleep on your thigh, can I?"

"Of course, Yul," Yoona smiled widely. She thinks if she was very lucky has a girlfriend like Yuri.

Yoona, rubbed Yuri's head then kissed it for a few times until suddenly something stopped her.

"Yu-Yuri?"

"Don't kiss my head, I need you kiss me here," Yuri said while pointing at her lips. Yoona rolled her eyes then chuckled.

"Aish, this sick girl," teased Yoona then press her lips gently to the sick girl lips.

**End**


End file.
